Hosian Democrats (Saridan)
The Hosian Democrats (Duntrekker: die Hosian-Demokrate, '''Canrillaise: '''Les Démocrates-Housiens) is a political party in the Republic of Saridan. History Foundational Days: 4206 - Present The Hosian Democrats were founded by Gijsbert Oosthuizen (a hospital administrator, local political activist in the capital, and minor elected official), Michelle van Heerden (Mayor of Sonskaap), and Joost Steenkamp (a retired General and Defense Analyst) in 4206 in order to respond to the lack of a party which espoused Hosian Democratic ideology, association with the Restored Ameliorate Church of Saridan, and relatively moderate political positions. A logo was designed, and a platform was created and publicized, while the leadership went on a "talking tour" to promote the new party. The tour went all over Saridan, with a focus on the more conservative and rigorously religious Tasselstaat and Kaap provinces. During the party's early days, they championed and advocated for religious involvement in community life, social justice, and fought against a bill known as the "Religious Freedom Bill" which the Hosian Democrats saw as a great threat to Saridani morality and the national social conscience. Ideology The Hosian Democrats are a party that can be defined ideologically primarily by being said to espouse Hosian Democracy with an Ameliorate Hosian basis. Some scholars argue that some of their ideology is influenced by the bygone National Tasselist Union, a far-right theocratic party, in that they strongly insist on maintaining or creating moral and ethical strength in the nation, and their strong tendency to view the Church and the State as very closely related, if not almost intended to be one. While the Hosian Democrats believe that religion and common values of Hosians should influence and form the government, they admit atheists and members of other religions into the party. Coming from their roots in Hosian and Ameliorate philosophy, the Hosian Democrats support regulation of the economy and social life to ensure that businesses and individuals behave ethically and in conformance to what can be traced back to basic theological and scriptural teachings, specifically Hosian but common to many religious backgrounds. In doing so, they stress the oneness between the community and individual, and their social and economic policy relies on the principles of communitarianism and subsidiarity. In many ways, these principles largely stem from the organization of the Restored Ameliorate Church of Saridan, in which churches are democratically run. Liberal Conservatism also influences the ideology of the Hosian Democrats, in that moral beliefs and beliefs regarding economic initiative stem from a conservative version of recognition of human equality. Yet agrarianism strongly pervades all ideology, unsurprising given Saridan's agrarian society. The party staunchly defends family farming, rural lifestyles, and advocates the protection and improvement of services and utilities in rural areas. Below are the party's official values, from Party Literature -Subsidiarity: The Hosian-Democrats believe that issues, particularly those of justice, are best solved at the local level closest to their origin as possible. -Solidarity: Recognizing the intrinsic worth of oppressed and challenged groups and individuals, and standing alongside them in order to assist them. -Human Development: In keeping with Ameliorate teaching, the belief that we are created by Ariel but not born to love and obey him, we support moral and social policies which enable individuals to reach salvation and develop ethics and consciences -Democracy: Society should be as democratized as possible, in order to ensure equal say amongst all citizens, and to ensure active and responsible participation -Individual and Corporate Initiative: We recognize the powers of the market, support the rights of individuals and families to own their own livelihood, and we believe that a well regulated and socially responsible free market opens many doors for people to live in a dignified and happy manner. -Human Rights: We are not socialists, we believe in equal human rights and class harmony and justice. Election Results In the first election the Hosian-Democrats participated in, they performed fairly well, largely due to a long term and focused listening tour led by party Chairman and Presidential candidate Gijsbert Oosthuizen. The Hosian-Democrats found broad appeal with religious people, conservatives, and generic centrists. The only Province carried was Tasselstaat, which was a main focus of Oosthuizen's campaign Notable Figures * Gijsbert Oosthuizen * Michelle Van Heerden * Joost Steenkamp Category:International Centrist Alliance member parties Category:Political parties in Saridan